Mordynak Dreadclaw
' ''' is a Forsworn and a member of the Cabal, he, like all his kin, are part Nord and part Breton. Personality Mordynak is a maliciously violent madman. Mordynak's defining trait is a complete and utter obsession with vengeance and war. By his own admission, he loves war in any and all of its aspects; even being on the losing side or having his own life at risk provokes nothing but glee and excitement. Despite being a forsworn, Mordynak does not care for the reasons behind his war. Appearance Mordynak was originally a thin and skinny man, seen as nothing more than base forsworn, but after joining the cabal and taking the name Dreadclaw he became much larger and bulkier than most men, while being a Reachman he is still taller than even a High elf standing 2.74 meters tall. His eyes were originally brown, but after 4E 202 they became completely black his hair is brown but he hides it with his forsworn headdress. In his chest is a Daedra heart embedded going outside the norm of becoming a Briarheart, he is the only known case of a Daedraheart. History Mordynak Dreadclaw was born at Karthwasten, he was inducted into the Forsworn and joined their raiding parties, he raided caravans, attacked and killed travelers and even adventurers until attacking the Dawnguard hopefuls Ellimar and Sathra, he and his party were defeated. He alone survived thanks to Kyrenaz Nelthro Kanir who had him transported instantaneously to him. Kyrenaz convinced him that he should be the king of the Forsworn and implanted him with a Daedra heart and teaching him magic beyond what most Briarhearts and Hagravens are capable of, surpassing all other Forsworn in power. He had K'dulnir train him physically making Mordynak the monster he is today. Claiming that he is a son of the old gods. He started a rebellion against Madanach. He fought a number of battles with groups of various other Forsworn Tribes establishing his own Dreadclaw Tribe. After winning a decisive battle he ruled Hag Rock Redoubt. He established his own rules and laws in the ruins. While continuing to gather the Forsworn under him, eventually half of the Tribes within Skyrim became his. Powers and Abilities Mordynak's powers and abilities are much more powerful than other forsworn, he is a force to be reckoned with. Command Mordynak Dreadclaw controls a number of Tribes, by 4E 203 half of all Forsworn Tribes were subject to his own Dreadclaw Tribe Character Card Character Card: Name: Mordynak Dreadclaw Alias: Dreadclaw, Daedrahear Appearance: Mordynak is a massive person, twisted into a monster by various nemer magics. Species: Reachman(part-undead) Sex: Male Birthdate: 4E 172, 20th of Rain's hand Height: 2.74 meters / 8.9 foot Weight: 217 kg / 479 lbs Faction: The Cabal(Inner circle) Skills: Master One-Handed, Expert Light Armor, Expert Destruction, Expert Athletics, Adept Restoration, Adept Conjuration Spells: Close Wounds, Fast Healing, Fireball, Incinerate, Icy Spear, Frost Cloak, Lightning Bolt, Ice Storm, Conjure Frost Atronach, Conjure Flame Atronach Shouts: None Sigil Magic: None Unique Powers: Mordynak can tap into a primal, unstoppable rage that allows him to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that he wouldn't in his normal state. In this state Mordynak's mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, he becomes little more than a wild animal. Power Weakness: Mordynak is unable to separate friend from foe and goes completely berserk, he also cannot activate his power intentionally Physical Weakness: His heart is fully exposed, partially undead Mental Weakness: Madness Unique. Bio: Trivia *Mordynak is the third Cabal member to be revealed, though left little of an impression in his first appearance. Category:Reachmen Category:Forsworn Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:PC Bosses